


Downtown -Newsies Oc fic

by party_like_its_1899



Category: Newsies, OC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/party_like_its_1899/pseuds/party_like_its_1899
Summary: Archie gets caught outside alone and the Delanceys have any ideas but peace.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Unfortunate Timing

**Author's Note:**

> TW FIGHT, INJURY, PTSD IMPLIED,   
> Archie is my oc (@theworldisyaerster1 on tumblr) and Prickles belongs to @panicky-pancakes on tumblr!

Archie and Prickles had sold together that day but just before they were done Archie remembered he needed to go pick something up. He gave Prickles a quick kiss on the cheek when no one was looking and headed towards downtown. He hummed happily to himself as he walked. He had his big smile on his face as he usually did. 

He got downtown and was about to turn into one of the shops, when he felt an aggressive grip on his shoulder that sent a pang of pain down his bad arm causing him to wince. 

He turned to address the person behind him but before he could register it he felt cold metal hard against his cheek and then a deep stinging sensation.

Brass knuckles.

Archie knew the feeling all too well. He’d been hit by these more times than he’d admit but he was still shoved to the ground from the force. When the shock faded a little he could make out the faces of the Delancey Brothers, there was another man a bit behind them he couldn’t quite see yet. 

He was grabbed by Morris and shoved upwards he was dragged to an alleyway where they finished what they started, leaving Archie there, bleeding and bruised and in too much pain to move or call out for help.  
Then...he made out the face of the third man.

Snyder.

“If you’se tell a soul what happened here you’se is in for a trip to the refuge ya crip.” Oscar said with an evil smirk

Archie could barely muster a nod, his mind going back to a time he wished he could just forget now. He felt like he was back in the refuge after Snyder had gotten his hands on him that first time. The tears fell so fast it was hard for him to tell if it was blood or tears…

He didn’t make it back to the lodging house that night and Prickles definitely noticed. He was sitting out on the fire escape waiting for him. He anxiously watched the sunshine fade and the stars begin to form in the sky. 

Archie hadn’t disappeared like this since the strike, at least then he had a reason not to come back. He hadn’t spoken in hours and he was paler than a ghost. 

He repeatedly ran his fingers through his hair, just waiting to see the short blonde come up the steps. It was pitch black out in what seemed like an instant. 

It had to be about 3 am, and he was still outside and very much awake. He had to find Archie, for all he knows his boyfriend could be in serious trouble and he’s not there. He climbed back in the window and went to grab his hat and vest. Thats when Jack put a hand on his shoulder.

“Where do you think you’re going at this hour?” Jack whispered, as to not wake the other boys

“Jack...Archie could be real hurt..or worse...I ain’t gonna let him be alone out there..” 

Jack shook his head.

“I know you’se is worried about rightie...but this is no time o night to go lookin...If he ain’t back by morning...then we can worry..” he whispers “Now...just go to sleep...okay..?”

Prickles was infuriated but he pushed that away and simply nodded.  
“Alright.” He mumbled as he went off to his bunk


	2. Back off - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when prickles was giving up hope...he finds him but it's worse than he could ever have imagined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW INJURY, PASSING OUT, PANIC

Morning came all too quickly for most of the boys, but to Prickels it felt like a lifetime. Sometime during the night he concluded the fact that Archie was gone and he wouldn’t be seeing him again. 

He got up before all the others and waited by the circulation gate.

Oddly enough the day was going as normal. Prickles was out selling as if Archie...never existed or went missing. He just accepted the fact so fast… That was until Albert ran up to him, shaking and looking as if he saw a ghost. Jojo was trailing behind him a little. The pair was extremely out of breath.

“Al, Jo?? What’s wrong?!” 

“Archie...hurt…” Al managed to get out

“And..won’t let us ...near ‘im..” Jojo added

Prickles felt himself tense. Without a thought he bolted in the direction he saw the two other boys come from. He found the alley Archie was in. 

He saw his boyfriend sitting there, shaking and crying, in a ball with his knees pressed tightly to his chest. He was so weak, Prickles could just see it in his eyes. He carefully crouched down next to him, doing his best not to start crying. He went to gently reach for Archie's hand but he flinched and backed up further. Prickles had heard the wince that came from him.

Prickles tensed when he back away. He could see the fear in his eyes and it pained him…

“Archie its me...your liefde…”  
(A/N: Liefde means love in dutch!)

Archie barely moved, his entire body still tense and shaking. He felt so horrible…

“Archie please...i’m right here now...and you’re okay… just cmere… i’ll get you home…”

Archie only flinched again when Prickles opened his arms for Archie. He shut his eyes tight and hugged himself a little. He yelped a little from pain and Prickles’ heart only broke more.

“Goldie...please….listen to me...you’re safe…” Prickles said, trying to stay calm, but the quiver in his voice was obvious. 

Time felt like it slowed down as Prickles watched Archie go pale...and collapse..passing out…. Prickles’ eyes went wide and he leapt forward to catch him before he hit the ground and pulled him onto his lap.


	3. Take a Breath...- Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie finally wakes up and slowly comes around to his boyfriend and realizes he just might be safe.

Prickles held him gently and softly ran his fingers through Archie’s hair. He felt the tears coming down his cheeks but he knew it couldn’t be helped. He tried to lift him up but he was far too weak to do it. He felt...like he failed…

“We’re gonna get you home soon Arch….I promise...you just...you just gotta wake up..” Prickles cried softly

He kept his eyes close on Archie, who for once was lying still other than when he breathed. He sniffled quietly as he tried to stop the tears from falling. He just needed to know that Archie was going to be okay...Losing him was the last thing he ever wanted. Archie was his world…

He sat there in the silence of the Alley, holding Archie close to him for close to an hour. Every minute that passed became more and more of a heartache for Prickles. Another worry popped up and every now and then he had the urge to check his pulse just to make sure. 

He soon felt Archie's body jolt and he was awake...But as soon as his eyes opened he freaked out a bit and back up from Prickles again, his body visibly shaking and his breathing quickening. 

“Hey...hey goldie, please...Calm down...You’ll make yourself pass out again...just take a deep breath…” 

Archie tried his best to slow his breathing but he was still very freaked out. 

“I’se gonna get you back to the lodge okay?” Prickles asked, softening his voice

“I-I can’t walk…” Archie mumbled out

“Then...I’ll go get Jo’ or Albert...and we’ll help you get back...sound good…?”

Prickles had learned long ago to never do anything without asking Archie first when he gets into a state like this. He knew if he just brought one of the boys and tried to bring him back without telling him first it would end very badly for every party involved.

He waited for a moment as Archie processed who he was talking about. Archie shook his head.

“No...Not them…” He muttered 

Prickles thought for a moment about who else would be able to help that Archie trusted. 

“How about Jack? You trust him right?”

Archie took a minute to know who he was talking about and he nodded.

“Yeah...i-i trust him…”

“I’ll be right back with him then, we’se gonna get you safe soon” Prickles said with a small smile as he stood “I promise..”

Archie flashed a forced smile and he nodded. He watched Prickles leave the Alley and not long after he was alone again the world felt like it was spinning and going dark..and before he knew it it was all black again and he’d hit the ground...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to get out!!! I've had MASSIVE writers block for SO long and I haven't had much writing motivation! But i'll try and get to updating all my stories this week! The next one that should be getting a new chapter is Manhattan, Beyond, and Back again!!!
> 
> If you wanna see more of me follow me on tumblr @theworldisyaerster1 !!


End file.
